Electronic devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, comprise keyboards that are susceptible to bending and/or other deflecting movement as a result of a user depressing the keyboard keys. For example, when depressing keyboard keys on the central or inner portion of the keyboard, the keyboard tends to bend and/or deflect, which is undesirable and makes using the keyboard difficult.